The Suite Life Continues
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: What happens after Graduation on Deck? See what's going on with the Suite Life gang following their graduation, find out how the Boston Tipton has been since the twins left, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tipton, Boston**

**9:00 AM**

**Zach's POV**

Zach woke up to his brother, Cody, on the phone with his girlfriend.

"I love you too, Bailey-Wailey," Cody cooed through his cell phone. "No, you hang up! No, you hang up! No, sweetie, YOU han-"

Zach snatched the phone from his younger brother (by 10 minutes), and hung up. "No, I'LL hang up." Zach said grumpily.

Cody glared at his brother. "I was on the phone with Bailey."

"Trust me, I know." Zach commented, stretching. "And it's annoying."

Cody rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous that my girlfriend didn't dump me."

Zach hated to admit it, but it was true. Maya Bennett, the girl he believed to be the love of his life, broke up with him before their high school graduation. She was going to Chad, Africa, due to her acceptance into the Peace Corps.

"I still can't believe she left me for that surfer guy," Zach grunted.

"It's a country in Africa," Cody replied. "We've been over this."

"Whatever." Zach lazily got dressed (Cody was already dressed), and the two brothers headed downstairs. Every Saturday, there was a breakfast buffet from 7:00 AM to 10:00 AM. As the two brothers exited the elevator into the lobby, they recognized so many people from when they lived at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, before going onto the S.S. Tipton for the rest of their high school lives.

"Hey, Chef Paolo!" Cody rushed to greet his former master. "Mind if I help you with the breakfast buffet?" Zach rolled his eyes; Cody was once the apprentice of Chef Paolo. Paolo was fond of Cody due to him being such a great cook. Instead of following his brother, Zach went over to the candy counter.

"Hey, sweet thang," Zach said as he approached Maddie Fitzpatrick, the candy counter girl that he once had a crush on.

Maddie smiled. "Don't you have a girlfriend now?"

Zach's smile faded. "Not anymore. How's the Tipton been since we've been gone?"

Maddie looked as if she was thinking hard. "Well, Esteban became the assistant night manager to Skippy, Norman retired.. that's it, really."

Zach looked surprised. "How are things with you? Been getting along with everyone?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "I got into a fight with Patrick the other night, and Lance is still the annoying water-lover. So I'd say that's a no."

Zach snorted. "So, who's been the manager since Moseby left for the S.S. Tipton with us and London?"

Maddie pointed to a woman at the register, checking in a family. Zach jumped at the sight of her. "Ms. Klotz?"

"Zach Martin." Ms. Klotz glared across the lobby at the sight of him.

"You know the manager?" Maddie laughed. "You weren't even here when she started working here."

Zach groaned. "She was the manager of the S.S. Tipton before Moseby. Cody, my mom and I went on the boat for a little vacation, and she hated us because Moseby told us how much trouble we were."

"You were a little uncontrollable when you were younger," Maddie commented. "But you've matured into a young adult."

Zach was about to reply, but the hotel engineer, Arwin, came crashing through the ceiling. Most of the people in the lobby screamed.

"ARWIN!" Ms. Klotz screamed.

"Don't worry, Ms. Klotz," Arwin grunted. "I can fix that."

"You WILL fix it, if you want to keep you're job." Ms. Klotz growled.

Arwin saluted her, and started towards the elevator. As he got in, London got out.

"Hey, London," Maddie smiled. "How was Seven Seas High?"

London snorted. "The stupid sea school? Bor-ing!" She took out a $1 bill and blew her nose. "The only reason I stuck around was for all my friends."

"You actually made friends?" Maddie was surprised. "I thought it would just be Zach, Cody, Moseby, and Bailey."

London pulled out the Seven Seas High yearbook, and flipped to a page. "Here they are; Zach, Cody, Bailey, Marcus, Woody, Addison, and Maya!"

"Do you have to bring up Maya in front of me?" Zach groaned.

London gasped. "Oh, sorry Cody."

"I'm Zach," Zach retorted.

"Wow London, I'm impressed," Maddie looked through the yearbook. "I expected everyone to hate you because you were the rich-girl-daughter-of-the-owner-of-the-boat type girl."

Zach nodded. "You can be kind of snobby."

"GASP!" London said. "I can't believe this! I thought we were friends.. Oh wait, that IS me! Yay Me!" London clapped, and walked off.

"London, we were having a conversation.." Maddie called.

"Can't talk, Maddie, Chelsea is coming over later to help me find an outfit for the Red Sox game!" London replied as she walked away.

"Red Sox game?" Zach looked confused. "Last time I checked, London doesn't even know what a shortstop is."

Maddie shrugged. "Who cares, right?"

"I do," Zach remarked. "I'm going to the Red Sox game later with Cody and Woody."

"Have fun?" Maddie said questionably.

Zach rushed off to the buffet, to find it all gone. Sitting at the head of the buffet was Woody Fink, Zach's friend from Seven Seas High.

"Woody, I told you not to eat the entire buffet last night!" Zach complained.

"Sorry, Zach," Woody burped. "I guess I should've listened."

"Come on, you big, fat lug." Zach helped him up. "We have to get ready for the Sox game. They're playing the Yankees."

"Fine." Woody grunted.

**So I hoped you guys liked it! Next chapter, the twins & Woody will be headed to the game, and they'll run into a lot of friends along the way! Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just for refrence, I've decided to make this story from Zach's point of view (most of the time).**_

**Fenway Park, Boston**

**7:30 PM**

Zach sat shotgun, his eyes darting as he searched for a parking spot. Woody and Cody sat in the back, talking about the current goings-on regarding the baseball season. Woody insisted that the Cleveland Indians were better, where as Cody argued that the Red Sox were surperior .

"Will you two shut up and help us find a parking spot?" Zach spun around in his seat. "You can have your sissy-fight in the stadium."

Kurt Martin, Zach and Cody's father, chuckled for a second, but went serious. "Zach, stop being so rude to your brother."

Zach rolled his eyes. "There's a parking spot ahead."

Kurt pulled into the parking spot. Zach glanced at the car next to them; he noticed a Yankees bumper sticker.

"Yikes." Zach shuddered. "Yankees."

"I know," Kurt agreed. "I'm surprised they haven't dropped A-Fraud."

Zach, Cody, Woody and Kurt got out of the car. Zach glanced over at the Yankees car again, and his heart almost stopped.

"Maya?" Zach sputtered.

There she was; Maya Bennett, his ex-girlfriend and the love of his life, exiting the car with the Yankee bumper sticker.

"Zach." Maya stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Cody and Woody exchanged an awkward look. "Hey, Maya," they said in unison.

Maya waved sheepishly. "Hi Cody, hey Wody."

Zach, Maya, Kurt, Cody, Woody, and Maya's father ended up walking together to the ticket booth. While Kurt and Mr. Bennett argued about the Yankees and the Red Sox, Cody and Woody resumed their Red Sox VS Indians chat. Zach and Maya, however, had other things to talk about besides baseball.

"I thought you were going to Chase," Zach grumbled.

"Chad," Maya corrected Zach gently. "And I'm not leaving for three days. So my dad decided to take me to the Yankee game here in Boston.. I was hoping I saw you here."

"You were?" Zach asked, a bit of hope in his voice. "What for?"

"To try to make things right... I didn't want it to end the way it did," Maya replied.

Zach nodded in agreement. He didn't want to admit it to her (as he already did to anybody at the Tipton that would listen), but he wanted Maya back.

"So, how about those Celtics?"

Kurt, Zach, Cody, and Woody found their seats and sat. A young man, about Zach's age, sat next to him, a maroon fedora on his head.

"Hey, can I have some popcorn?" Zach asked sarcastically.

"I thought I recognized that voice!" He turned around and took the fedora off; it was one of Zach's best friends.

"Marcus!" Zach smiled. "Hey guys, look who it is!"

Cody and Woody turned around, their faces brightening. The four friends began talking about their life since Marcus left, and how Marcus' hip-hoppera ended up being a failure.

"I thought it was terrific," Cody said apologetically.

"So did we," Maya, who was in front of the group, turned around.

"Who's we?" Marcus asked curiously.

Another girl turned around; it was Woody's girlfriend and a friend of the gang, Addison.

"Addison!" Woody squealed in delight. The two kissed happily.

"Uck." The rest of the crew groaned.

"Hurrrtful!" Woddy complained.

The friends talked until the game began.

"Well, the gang's all here," Woody smiled.

"Except London and Bailey," Marcus corrected him. His face saddened at the mention of the rich daddy's-girl.

"Wait," Cody interjected. "I have an idea."

Cody took out his phone, and opened up FaceTime, and began to call Bailey.

"Hi, Codykins!" Bailey smiled.

"Hey, Bailey," Cody replied happily. "I'm here at the Red Sox game with Zach and Woody, and we ran into a few friends along the way!"

Cody passed the phone to Zach, who passed it to Woody, who passed it to Maya, who passed it to Addison, who passed it to Marcus, and back to Cody.

"That's great! But where's London?"

Cody shrugged. "Probably yacht shopping."

"Actually, she's coming to the Red Sox game," Zach corrected him. "She told me and Maddie while we were at the candy counter."

"Cool. Well, Cody, I'm coming to visit you in Boston! And my parents are coming, so they can meet your parents!"

"That's amazing! I can't wait, Bailey."

A security guard marched over to the group, with London next to him. The guard took off his aviators to reveal him as Kirby Morris.

"Kirby!" The gang (and Bailey-on-the-phone) cheered.

"Oh, hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the game." Kirby yelled over at the concessions people. "Hey, all of their snacks are on me! Okay? Okay!" Kirby marched off.

"All my friends are here! Yay Us!" London began to clap.

And for the rest of the night, the gang watched the game and talked. Zach, Cody, and London invited everybody to the Tipton tomorrow afternoon to hang out, like old times. So the Martin's (and Woody) headed to the Tipton, following London.

_This is it,_ Zach thought. _Tomorrow, I'll win Maya back._

**SO, I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas btw. Don't forget to R&R. Make sure you tell me who you'd like to see in the next chapter (ex. Bob, Barbara, Carey, Moseby, Esteban, etc.). Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


End file.
